


Strangers

by StrawberruDream



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, crucible sex, sorta rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberruDream/pseuds/StrawberruDream
Summary: Anxiety in the crucible gets to me then my warlock writes smut about it...the titan doesn't approve.





	Strangers

“”The feet of a warlock pound the pavement, the sound of her heart throbbing is flooding her ears and, her gun is clutched to her chest. This Hunter guardian was chasing her for over a minuet around the entire crucible area, and they didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. She tried her best not to panic but it got the better of her. She needed to make space before she could do anything but no matter how fast she ran, how many turns she made, how many platforms she jumped on, they were on her tail. This guardian in particular was gunning for her as much as they possibly could and if they killed her but one more time; she was going to lose her mind and return to the tower. The only thing that was keeping her from doing such a thing was the scolding she would receive from the overseer of the crucible and Shaxx was a lot scarier than being chased by a trigger-happy guardian.

She tries to think quickly about her next move and comes across a dark corner to hide in. If she hugged the wall, they might run past her (if they weren’t paying attention to their radar). Sticking to her plan, she slides into the corner and holds her breath; if they didn’t fall for this, she would die at the hands of this infuriating light-bearer again. 

For the most part, it works but the culprit slows and comes to a stop only a few feet away. They walk forward a few steps and look around. Everything was rather dark and it would be harder to see her. She keeps her eyes on them as they look left and right before they lower their gun. They sigh, annoyed that they lost their target, it coming through filtered through their helmet. 

This was her chance! She could attack them; especially with their guard lowered, she would stand at least a semblance of a chance. Without a second thought due to both anger and adrenaline surging through her body, she lunges. 

There’s the sound of movement and a bang then everything falls silent aside from the distant gunfire. When she opens her eyes, her arm is forced and held upwards; the shot hit the ceiling. She’s helmet to helmet with the Hunter that has made her blood boil for the last couple of moments. The chuckle doesn’t help the situation either.

“You must be new to this.” The obvious voice of a male flows through the filter before he pushes her away with a force that makes her stumble and fall. She lands back on the ground where she was before, her gun flying from her hand and sliding a few feet away. “I admit, you almost caught me but you’ve got to be quicker than that.” She can hear the smirk in his voice. 

She scoots backwards as he pulls the auto rifle from its holster and points it as the guardian who would’ve had no choice but to accept her fate. She groans and turns away, shutting her eyes.

…..  
…  
..

She waits for the shot to pierce her but nothing happens. Her eyes flutter open and she turns back to the guardian whose gun is lowered. “Giving up so easily? No fight?” He scoffs and glances behind herself, although he was expecting someone to come sprinting around the corner.

“Pathetic...” He looks back at her and she growls at his rude words. She pushes herself back up and stomps over to the offending guardian who remains unmoved. Either because hes was not intimidated or that he was taller than her; probably both. “I am not pathe-“

He grabs her and pins her to the closest wall. The air is knocked from herself and she sputters; “W-what are you—…!”  
She feels his hands lining the hem of her pants before they’re pulled down around her thighs. 

“Wait, wait w-wait!!” 

Her face is reaching unfathomable degrees of heat and yet the sound of his calm voice drifts from his helmet. “You need to learn to concur fear, dominate it...” He growls; his crotch rubbing to her own and she could feel just how prevalently hard the light-bearer was. The girl swallows thickly and looks at the fellow Guardian before her. 

This was happening! Was this happening? There was no way and in the crucible? Why would he attempt such a perverse thing with the chance of Shaxx seeing everything unfold? He would call the match in a heartbeat...but then, why wasn’t he? 

Turns out this corner was a lot more hidden than she thought.

She’s dragged back to reality as the new sensation of his throbbing member pressed to her womanhood which was progressively getting wetter. How was this turning her own, all he was doing was rubbing carefully, quietly and only soft moans could be heard from him. Oh goodness, it was driving her crazy. His teasing and rubbing only takes a few seconds before she feels the heat of his body much closer to her smaller frame.

“I’ve been watching and I know you panic too easily; scared of close combat...” He exhales and it sends multiple shivers up her spine. 

“M-maybe...” Her voice is surprisingly soft. Was she being…submissive? Her lack of struggling against the guardian confirmed this. 

He audibly laughs darkly, pulling back and adjusting her hips. He pushes himself deep inside and let’s go of one of her arms, slamming his hand on the wall beside her head which causes her to flinch a bit. It goes as far as it possibly can.  
She arches her back, gasping and a surge of light bursts through her body. His moans are laced with a lewdness she’s never heard before from a guardian. He shakily chuckles and gently shushes the smaller guardian beneath himself. “We don’t want others to intervene, do we?” He questions breathily and begins thrusting with a force her body is hardly ready for. The rhythm in which he claims her body is wild and just a bit clumsy as though it was the first time in a long time; he was trying to find his footing.

She wouldn’t be surprised if it was.

Pleasure and light floods her body as her legs wrap around his waist. His gloved hands grip her thighs, his fingers burying deep into the skin, surely leaving marks. He pants and groans with nearly every thrust, his deep voice warranting more pleasure to flow through-out her body. 

“Learn to embrace your e-enemy...w-with everything you’ve got...don’t...hold...b-back!!!” He barks louder as he talks, in-sync with his harsh penetration. With the last word; he grunts and thrusts full force, releasing a thick flow of his own light inside of the shivering, panting guardian beneath his larger frame. He lingers inside of her for a second before pulling out and allowing her body to slide limp on the ground. By the time she manages to pivot her head up towards the male guardian; his pants are already returned around his waist, belted in place. 

He locks line of sight with the twitching female warlock on the ground and chuckles. “You have so much to learn...pathetic still.” He laughs deeply before un-holstering his weapon and running around a corner, out of view.  
She leans against the wall, seed spilling out of herself. Despite what just transpired; she didn’t feel much shame, more confusion and indifference. This was far from usual, never had her body ever been used for such spontaneous pleasure…never had she ever enjoyed such an experience. 

She quietly hoped that maybe she would run into the mysterious guardian again.”” 

\---

The warlock leans back in her desk chair, gently moving her hair from her face. She skims over what she has just written again, a rosy blush dusting her amethyst cheeks. She was definitely posting this later today. She saves the document as soon as the door to her dorm bursts open. 

An Exo Titan pops his head in the door way, about to greet her when his face shows what visible confusion it could. 

“What were you doing?”

The warlock scrambles close the laptop before pushing it away as though she just committed some sort of heinous act….in a way, you could say she did.

“Nothing…”

“…” He narrows his illuminated green eyes at the profusely blushing warlock. “Were you writing smut again?” 

“…”

“Have you been hanging out with the girl again?”

“Maybe…”


End file.
